


In the Dark

by Nadare



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pre-Time Skip, Temporary Blindness, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: Though he could hear Chopper's hooves close in on their location on the main deck, Sanji placed the sleeve of his jacket on Zoro’s wound, hoping to slop up some of the blood.“Stubborn asshole,” Sanji hissed. “We could have stopped anytime.”Zoro let out a shaky laugh. “And concede defeat? Never.”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	In the Dark

_**“In the Dark”** _

Sanji couldn’t remember what they’d been fighting about, probably something stupid like usual. He’d let his temper get the better of him and Zoro being Zoro, once he'd riled Sanji up, was more than happy to spar away until he got bored of it.

Luckily, such regular fights had the added benefit of blowing off stream and relieving their antagonistic relationship when it got to be too much to handle. What the pair did behind closed doors helped too, but they kept that a secret.

Dodging a blow from one of Zoro's sheathed swords, Sanji swept his leg up towards Zoro's face, expecting him to sidestep easily. However, Zoro tripped over the end of a loose floorboard on Merry's deck and Sanji's foot landed square on his forehead.

Knowing it hadn’t been an insignificant hit, Sanji paused briefly before Zoro sprang back into action, showing he was okay.

It all went wrong a few minutes later when Zoro suddenly lurched back from Sanji, grunting in pain, his hand against his forehead, red leaking out from between his fingers.

Sanji immediately called for Chopper as he leaned close to Zoro, worried by how tightly Zoro was holding his eyes shut as if light alone physically hurt him.

When he was able to pull Zoro's hand away, Sanji stared at the large gash in the middle of his forehead, which was bleeding buckets.

Though he could hear Chopper's hooves close in on their location on the main deck, Sanji placed the sleeve of his jacket on Zoro’s wound, hoping to slop up some of the blood.

“Stubborn asshole,” Sanji hissed. “We could have stopped anytime.”

Zoro let out a shaky laugh. “And concede defeat? Never.”

“I'm here,” called Chopper as he stepped towards them, having shifted to his human form, medical bag at the ready at his side. “What’s wrong?” Usually there was were only scratches and bruises for him to dress when the pair fought.

Sanji lowered his arm as Zoro faced Chopper, fully prepared to leave the two of them to it. He needed to go change, the feel of Zoro’s blood an uncomfortable warmth against his bare skin. Already thinking about lunch preparations once he was done, Zoro's next words stopped Sanji in his tracks.

“I can’t see.”

Sanji turned back, wondering what Zoro was talking about. He hadn’t been hit that hard, had he?

Taking out a penlight from his bag, Chopper gestured to Zoro’s eyes. “Open them if you can and let me have a look.”

His breath strained, Zoro did so, and what Sanji saw there was enough to unleash a torrent of worry in him.

There was a dark film of blood over the surface of his eyes, visible pooling on the bottom half of them. Little wonder Zoro was having trouble seeing through it all.

“They sensitive to the sunlight?” Chopper asked, his voice all business as he aimed his light at the obstructions, Zoro squinting in discomfort.

“Hell yes.”

Chopper dropped his penlight back into the open medical bag. “It's hyphema and the loss of vision is likely temporary. Let's get you inside so I can start treatment.” He handed Zoro a thick roll of gauze. “Use that until I can dress that wound properly.”

His forehead furrowed in pain, the gauze roll tight on his forehead and his eyes clenched shut, Zoro let Chopper lead him below deck, leaving Sanji to wallow in guilt.

He hadn’t meant to blind his crewmate. Then again, Zoro was at fault too for ignoring the wound and continuing the fight. Sometimes Sanji thought the word self-preservation didn’t even exist in Zoro’s vocabulary.

* * *

When next Sanji saw Zoro, a layer of bandages had been woven around his eyes and head. There was a thin row of stitches over the gash that had originally started all the trouble.

“So what’s the prognosis?” Sanji asked, anxiety chewing at him as Zoro gradually moved to the kitchen table, one hand held out before him. “Any permanent damage?”

Chopper shook his head, keeping a close watch on Zoro, seemingly satisfied when he’d successfully taken a seat. “No, his system should absorb the excess blood in a week if all goes well,” he explained. “The eye covering is more for Zoro’s comfort than anything else since sunlight can be uncomfortable.”

“You’ve got that right,” Zoro grumbled. “Stupid reindeer won’t give me anything but eye drops and minor pain relievers either.”

“Taking anything more serious might increase the pressure on your eyes,” Chopper replied, sounding exasperated as if he’d had the conversation before. “Do you want to go permanently blind?”

Zoro blew out a breath, drumming his fingers on the kitchen table. “Of course not.”

“So deal with it and stop whining.”

Smiling at how quickly Zoro had given into Chopper on the issue, Sanji reminding himself that Zoro's depth perception would likely be off and resolved to avoid any further fights until he got better.

It was the least Sanji could do.

Unless…yes, that would do nicely.

* * *

Almost a week into the bed rest order Chopper had advised for Zoro, Sanji could tell he was getting impatient, which wasn’t a surprise considering that Zoro often worked out on a daily basis. At first, he’d been happy for the excuse to laze about and sleep, but that attitude hadn’t lasted long.

Balancing a tray full of food and a glass of ale on one hand, Sanji descended into the men’s quarters. On the left side of the room was Zoro’s makeshift bed on the pull-out sofa, the covers rumpled.

Zoro himself was sitting on the end of it, cleaning one of his swords, the lack of his sight not a hindrance in the slightest. The smooth practiced motions on Zoro’s part made Sanji think he’d probably done it enough times to have committed the act to muscle memory alone.

Sanji walked towards the bed, Zoro’s head immediately turning towards him. “Dinner time then?”

“Yep.” As Zoro finished up his task, Sanji put the tray down at his right side.

Deciding to stick around, he pulled up a chair and lit a cigarette, watching as Zoro grabbed the plate of fried stuffed rice balls and dug into them with relish.

After taking a bite, he made a sound of appreciation. “Is there sea king meat in this?”

Sanji nodded before remembering Zoro couldn’t see the gesture. “Luffy took one down yesterday and I didn’t want any of it going to waste,” he explained lightly.

“Hmm.” He didn’t comment on the cheese inside the rice balls nor the perfectly fried outer coating. Not that Sanji expected him to, Zoro’s palate not as advanced as his own. “Been trying to get rid of rice going bad?”

Sanji narrowed his eyes, trying to affect a casual air as he replied, “That takes four years to happen and our supply was refreshed a few months ago.”

Zoro slowly smiled. “So you’ve been making my favorite foods on purpose then.” He sounded pleased.

“What?” Sanji shot back, glad Zoro couldn’t see the color rising on his face. “You’re crazy, it’s just a coincidence.”

“Uh-huh.” Zoro took a long sip of ale, sighing afterward. "If you say so.”

Frowning, Sanji eyed Zoro in irritation. If he knew what was going on, why couldn’t Zoro admit he enjoyed eating the food Sanji made for him? No, he had to be all obtuse about it.

“Bastard,” Sanji muttered to himself.

“Should you really be insulting the blind?”

Looking sharply at Zoro, Sanji was impressed with his excellent hearing, but his patience was fast running out and he refused to fight someone at such a steep disadvantage.

“Whatever,” Sanji snapped, rising from his seat. “Leave the dish on the floor when you’re finished and I’ll collect it later.”

He was on his way out of the room when Zoro spoke up. “Blondie.”

Glancing back, Sanji noted Zoro’s tense body language and tempered the tone of his voice accordingly. “What?”

“If you’re doing this out of guilt, there’s no need.”

Zoro’s reassurances did little to alleviate Sanji’s feelings on the matter. Despite how well everyone else was taking it, he’d seriously inconvenienced the crew by temporarily taking out Zoro.

“It’s not as easy as all that,” Sanji replied softly. “But thanks anyway.”

* * *

Having pulled night watch duty, Sanji started out in the crow’s nest, moving down to the main deck as the early morning hours loomed close.

There was a familiar figure standing before the railing on the main deck, his eyes still covered despite the darkness around him. Sanji figured it was easier to keep the bandages on than fiddle around reapplying them every time the sun came up.

Trying to stay as silent as possible, Sanji approached Zoro from behind, his hand raised in preparation to touch Zoro’s shoulder to scare him.

“What, Cook?”

Sanji jumped, his pulse going high when Zoro abruptly turned towards him. To cover his unease, he took a drag on his cigarette he’d been nursing. “How'd you know it was me?”

“Your footsteps,” Zoro replied, adding after a beat, “The smell of your cigarette burning down.”

Sanji pursed his lips, coming up on Zoro’s right side. “And I thought I was being so quiet too.”

“Yeah, right. I could hear you coming a mile away.”

Reaching the end of his cigarette, Sanji flicked it over the railing, Zoro's head following the movement as if he could see it. Maybe in his own way he could.

Curious now, Sanji touched Zoro's wrist. “What else can your heightened senses pick up?” He shifted his fingers down his crewmate’s arm, Zoro visibly trembling when he used the edge of his fingernails at the end of the stroke.

“I can feel the heat of your skin,” Zoro muttered. “The faint sound of your heartbeat.”

Maybe they could have some fun with his temporary state of blindness.

“That sounds like a good start.” Sanji pressed closer, placing one arm around Zoro’s waist and his mouth near Zoro’s ear. “But aren’t you technically still on bed rest?”

It was a hard to tell in the darkness, but Sanji thought he spied a little color in Zoro’s cheeks as he turned towards Sanji.

Scowling, his nose wrinkling slightly, Zoro took a firm grip on Sanji's forearm. “Maybe, though I’ve heard sex shortens up healing time.”

Gratified Zoro was into it, Sanji raised an eyebrow. “Does it now?”

“I could use the distraction,” Zoro added, pulling up Sanji’s shirt with his free hand, his fingers brushing against Sanji’s stomach. “It gets boring with the same old scenery in here.”

“All right, but if this gets back to Chopper, I'm putting all the blame on you to avoid the inevitable lecture.”

Zoro jerked Sanji roughly against him. “Deal.”

A shiver went up Sanji's spine as Zoro's mouth met his, his lips eager, forcing open Sanji’s mouth as the kiss deepened. They hadn’t done anything together since Zoro’s accident and he seemed intent on making up for the lost time.

Sanji had no problem with that, groaning as he undid the front of Zoro’s pants. It was beyond clear he was enjoying the proceedings and Sanji poured fuel on the fire by taking Zoro in his grip, the latter starting against him.

“You…do that,” Zoro muttered against Sanji’s mouth, his breath shaky. “And I won’t last long at all.”

Sanji smiled, though he knew Zoro couldn’t see it. He must have been pent up something awful if so little affected him that much.

“Yeah?” He tightened his fingers and Zoro moaned. “Wanna move onto the main event?”

Breaking the kiss entirely, Zoro nodded. “Might as well.”

“I aim to please,” Sanji replied smoothly, stepping back from Zoro. “Back deck?”

“Back deck,” Zoro confirmed, putting his clothes to rights just in case any of their other crewmates happened upon them. “Now.”

Sanji managed to hold Zoro off long enough to lay down a blanket on the deck from the crow's nest, then let himself be willingly pawed at, Zoro pulling off his shirt impatiently, his mouth going against Sanji’s neck before moving up to his ear.

His tongue flicked out along the shell of it and Sanji shuddered, grasping at Zoro’s shoulder tightly when he started nibbling below it. The slight edge of teeth sent a shiver up his spine, Sanji’s eyes fluttering shut for a moment. “I thought you wanted to get right to it?”

“This is fun too.”

Sanji leaned into Zoro’s face, the bandages rough on his cheek. “You just like torturing me.”

Kneeling down in front of Sanji, Zoro unzipped Sanji’s pants. His warm fingers yanked down his boxers. “Of course. After all, I kick your ass on a regular basis.”

“You mean you _try_ to,” Sanji retorted, his voice faltering at the end as Zoro got close enough that he could feel his breath against him. The thought of Zoro closing the short distance made his stomach jerk pleasantly.

Zoro did exactly that a second later, the inside of his mouth hot and daring, moving in ways that razed along Sanji’s nerves in the best way possible.

He put his hands on top of Zoro’s head, fingers sinking into his short hair as he dipped his head back, Sanji’s breathing losing its steady rhythm all too fast.

He’d say one thing for Zoro, he gave his all in more than combat. It was rare for Sanji to ever be disappointed in their dealings alone together.

Sweat beading on his brow, the heat in his gut a veritable fire in his veins, Sanji panted out, “T-That’s enough. Your turn.”

As soon as Zoro sat back on his haunches, Sanji remembered to grab the small tube of lube from his back pocket. Things certainly couldn’t get far without it.

Sanji reached out for Zoro, kissing him as he moved Zoro onto his back, fully intending to pay Zoro back for his teasing earlier.

Breaking off from Zoro's mouth, Sanji pinched one of his nipples, his crewmate’s breath hitching. “J-Just get to it, idiot.”

Lowering his hands down to Zoro’s waist, Sanji chuckled. Zoro was already pushing his pants off, helping things along. “All right, I get it.”

Minimal foreplay it was.

Slicking up a few fingers, Sanji rubbed them against Zoro down below, the latter shuddering. When he nudged one inside, he was surprised at how easily they went in, Zoro nearly completely relaxed.

“Marimo,” Sanji said. “Were you…” With anyone else Sanji would have approached the matter with tact. Zoro, however, appreciated bluntness. “Playing with yourself earlier?”

Zoro grunted, his voice sounding annoyed as he replied, “I got bored, but it wasn’t the same.”

“Bad-ass pirate hunter needs someone else to get off?”

His breath strained at Sanji’s questing movements within him, Zoro growled, “You’re a bad influence, now shut the hell up.”

“No, I believe that’s your job,” Sanji replied, removing his fingers. He pushed his pants and his underwear down far enough on his hips, then slowly pushed inside Zoro, the man under him moaning outright, reaching out to clutch at Sanji’s shoulders.

The sensation of heat and tightness overtook Sanji as he imagined the impassioned look in Zoro’s eyes as he plunged deeper. Always spurning Sanji into action whether in the bedroom or out of it.

Tension building in his gut, resolving to make it last as long as he could, Sanji bit his lower lip and pulled back.

At Zoro’s groan, Sanji pushed forward, only this time his passage was faster, Zoro sinking his fingernails into Sanji’s upper arms, the short pang of pain making him grunt, his breath going off-kilter.

Bastard knew what could provoke a reaction, well-versed in this practiced dance of theirs.

“Faster,” Zoro urged, panting when Sanji gave into his wishes, his hips shifting swiftly. What helped, or rather didn't, was Zoro's cooperation in making the sex a joint effort, testing his control by moving in concert with him, gradually driving Sanji crazy.

Pressing closer, his grip tight on Zoro’s back, feeling his muscles tensing and loosening with each stroke Sanji completed, he was grateful that nothing worse had happened to Zoro in their skirmish. That their stupid rivalry hadn’t permanently maimed him since Zoro had enough scars as it was.

Sweat dripping down his back, pleasure lighting across his nerves, Sanji knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed out. “Are you-“

“So close,” Zoro grunted out, starting when Sanji reached for what laid below Zoro’s waist, the heat of him warming up the inside of Sanji’s fingers as he quickly put them to good use.

His control holding on by a thread, Sanji surged forward, Zoro moaning underneath him. He’d been exceptionally sensitive this time around, Sanji able to confirm that losing one sense really did heighten them all.

At a particular long stroke of Sanji’s hand, he relished Zoro’s abrupt shudder as he bowed his head, almost growling low in his throat, Zoro’s grip growing tight on Sanji’s shoulders, likely leaving a few bruises in his wake.

Inner muscles squeezing down on him in the most intimate of places, Sanji moaned and let go, his breath ragged as pleasure seared across his part of his body.

It was always great with Zoro, but somehow it had been better than usual. Without Sanji’s eyes on him, judging him, Zoro had really let loose, becoming a wild thing altogether.

After a few minutes had passed, his energy slowly returning, Sanji raised his head when a familiar hand touched his cheek, Zoro’s fingers gentle.

Sanji leaned into the gesture, moving enough so he could kiss the end of Zoro’s thumb, grateful his efforts had been appreciated.

“Zo-“

“You have the stupidest look on your face right now.”

Sanji’s head shot up, relief flooding him at the sight of the crooked bandages on Zoro’s face, his crewmate’s eyes just slightly irritated, but mostly clear of any remaining blood.

He had never been so happy to see Zoro scowl at him as he was right now. Sanji chuckled. “Well, you’re the one who put it there. Take responsibility, dumbass.”

Zoro smirked, dropping his hand as he pulled away, taking two tries to push off successfully Sanji’s shoulder, unsteady on his feet at first. “Why?” His voice was a touch rougher than usual, likely from their bit of fun moments ago.

“It’s the decent thing to do.”

Wiping at his stomach with the end of the blanket, Zoro laughed. “Since when has anything we do together been decent?”

“Right,” Sanji replied with amusement as he stood up, a little shaky around the edges himself. “I forgot you’re an uncouth asshole.”

He straightened his clothes, then reached for the pack of cigarettes in his jacket pocket, making a mental note to take a shower before he went to bed in the morning. Zoro had gotten him all sweaty.

“Says the guy who can’t go a half-hour without cursing.”

Lighting his cigarette, Sanji snapped the lighter closed before placing it back into his pocket. He inhaled, any leftover tension in him easing upon the first drag.

“Okay, so we're both a little rough around the edges,” he conceded, reaching out and helping Zoro undo the rest of his bandages. Even the stitched up wound on his forehead looked better.

Zoro flashed him a grin. “Nothing wrong with that.” The statement was short but telling, Zoro being completely honest as usual.

Looking into Zoro's eyes, at the warmth he saw there, Sanji couldn’t find in him to argue. “No, suppose not.”

“It all right if I stay and watch the sunrise? It's been a while.” Zoro was pulling on his clothes, completely missing Sanji's look of surprise.

He looked at his wristwatch, noting it would be a few hours until then. Watching Zoro, realizing that it wasn’t only the sunrise he wanted to remain on deck for, Sanji smiled. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Zoro thumbed his nose. “Never have before.”

Feeling too good still to rise to the bait, Sanji started for the crow's nest. “You'll get a better view up here.”

It might have been a little cramped during the rest of his night watch duty, the space limited, yet Sanji didn't mind in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
